El inicio del martirio
by Calindor-the-Paladin
Summary: Este fic se trata de unos pequeños niños quienes tienen un mal comienso en su vida por culpa del ataque de un cruel monstruo


[N/A: Bueno este fic es acerca del Ragnarok me inspire con fic's de unos amigos del Ragnarok

Espero que les guste y si no simplemente díganlo.

Capitulo I: El inicio del martirio

Un día unos pequeños niños jugaban por una ciudad llamada Alberta, uno de los niños patea muy fuerte el balón con el que jugaban y le llega a un anciano este anciano con una rara velocidad ataja el balón muy rápidamente, los niños asombrados al ver esta peculiar velocidad le dicen a este anciano.

-Lo siento señor, lamentamos haberle llegado el balón pero... ¿como es que pudo atajar el balón con tanta destreza? – comento uno de los niños acercándose con cierta curiosidad al anciano

Entonces el anciano con una sonrisa en la cara les dice:

-Niños les contare una historia de como yo pude ser alguien tan ágil a pesar de mi vejes...- comenzó a decir con parsimonia- Bueno para entender mi historia les explicare los orígenes de este mundo y como antes la gente se dedicaba a combatir a los monstruos malignos que habitaban este mundo.

Los niños intrigados con las palabras de este anciano deciden sentarse y escucharlo.

-Bueno para empezar este mundo era conocido como Midgar, el mundo era habitado por monstruos, todos estos monstruos tenían distintas características y algunos eran buenos y otros malvados... antes no todos eran solo seres humanos tal como ustedes... – Los niños miraban atentos intentando no perder nada de la historia -…antes casi todo el mundo hacia misiones para convertirse en los distintos tipos de trabajos para combatir a los monstruos malvados, en esos tiempos existían distintas ciudades y las mas conocidas eran Prontera, Payon, Izlude, Alberta, Hugel, Morroc esas eran las mas conocidas y todos realizaban misiones para convertirse en unos trabajos mejores y habían unos elegidos quienes eran escogidos por Dios para renacer y convertirse es unos de los más fuertes trabajos yo fui uno de ellos pero mi vida no fue muy buena tuve unas experiencias las cuales no me gustaría recordar pero se las contare para que conozcan la verdadera historia de el mundo de Midgar.

…Todo comienza en la tranquila ciudad de Payon donde las personas y los monstruos convivían pacíficamente... vivía un pequeño novice llamado Calindor, el anhelaba a los Crusaders por el hecho de que poseían gran humildad y una gran bondad... un día Calindor conoce a otros novice llamados Kilik y Sophitia, lo curioso de este encuentro era que los tres se encontraron porque cuando Calindor intentaba obtener experiencia en la cueva de Payon fue acorralado por dos zombies y para su mala suerte Calindor andaba sin pociones y al oír sus gritos de auxilio Kilik y Sophitia entraron en la cueva para socorrerlo.

Al eliminar a los zombies se presentaron uno por uno.

- Mi nombre es Calindor, gracias por ayudarme juraría que iba a morir. – comentó agradecido el niño

- Mi nombre es Kilik, y en cuanto a lo de hace poco no tienes porque agradecerlo y pienso que hubieras echo lo mismo por mi. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola! mi nombre es Sophitia gusto en conocerte, te encuentras bien porque según lo que vi fueron bastante rudos contigo. – Comento ella con demasiado entusiasmo y dulzura en la voz

- Si estoy bien gracias a ustedes. – comento nuevamente Calindor - ahora que tenemos la suficiente experiencia que les parece si es que vamos a realizar la quest para hacernos first job?

- Buena idea... yo debo ir a Izlude a convertirme a Swordman. – comento él con una mirada intuitiva

- Yo también iré a Izlude a convertirme en Swordman, pero como Sophitia eres la dama del equipo dinos ¿¿Qué te harás tu?? – Dijo el niño

-Bueno yo me quiero convertir en una thief, pero vallamos primero a Izlude y así ustedes

Me protegen en el camino hacia la thief guild. – dijo esta mirándolos con una sonrisa complaciente a lo que los otros no pudieron negarse.

De acuerdo con la idea los tres novice salen de la cueva para dirigirse hacia Izlude... pero sin embargo de la nada aparece un monstruo el cual ninguno de los tres habían visto nunca jamás,

Entre la neblina solo se veía la figura de un monstruo flotante con otros monstruos grandes los cuales empiezan a atacar la ciudad destruyendo casas y tiendas de ventas, entre la mezcla de fuego y humo nuestros tres héroes divisan una figura humana la cual les grita "¡¡¡niños!!! ¡¡¡Corran, váyanse de la ciudad y diríjanse hacia Prontera y den aviso de que el Dark Lord ataca la ciudad!!!"

Los tres novice corren a toda velocidad hacia Prontera a dar aviso a la Knight Guild.

Nuestros tres héroes al llegar a la ciudad de Prontera se dirigen a la Knight Guild donde medio muertos por el cansancio y angustia de haber dejado su ciudad bajo el ataque de un monstruo el cual nunca habían visto, le avisan al jefe de los Knights el cual envía un escuadrón juntos con los novice para investigar la situación de peligro la cual tanto habían alarmado los tres novice.

Nuestro héroes le piden que por favor vallan mas rápido al escuadrón de Knights porque es probable que su familia este en peligro, para este cometido los Knight deciden ocupar unas pociones de velocidad... las cuales guardan para situaciones extremas.

- Tranquilos niños llegaremos lo más pronto posible a la ciudad de Payon a salvar a su familia.- Informo el Knight

Los tres novice más tranquilos con las palabras del Knight deciden descansar durante el viaje en las plumas del cómodo Pecopeco.

Cuando al fin llegan a la ciudad ven todo destruido y acabado por las fuerzas de aquel misterioso monstruo llamado dark lord.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser nuestra amada ciudad, acabada por un monstruo, y no pudimos hacer nada!!!!!! – comienza a gritar Calindor desesperado

- Porque... porque tenía que atacar ese monstruo nuestra ciudad se caracterizaba por ser pacifica. – Kilik comenzó a entristecer con el conforme de sus palabras

-Esperemos que nuestra familia este bien. – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho con un gesto teatral

Entre los llantos de los tres novice se escucha una tenue voz que llama a Calindor.

-Calindor... Calindor... ven por favor.- se escucho un susurro a lo lejos…

Nuestro héroe y sus amigos corren hacia la misteriosa pero la débil voz que llamaba a Calindor...y cuando logran encontrarla este se lleva una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era su madre el que lo llamaba.

-¡¡¡Madre!!! ¿¿Te encuentras bien?? Te sacaremos de allí... por favor amigos ayúdenme. – dijo desesperado al ver a su madre

- Hijo... No te esfuerces por salvarme mi tiempo creo que se esta acabando, y en cuanto a ustedes niños lamento darles la mala noticia que sus padres... han sido eliminados por el malvado dark lord. –Musito débilmente la señora

Kilik y Sophitia se tiran al suelo llorando la muerte de sus padres los cuales amaban mucho pero que habían muerto en las manos de aquel monstruo, y que ellos lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr sin ni siquiera poder ayudarlos.

- Hijo... te quiero decir que por favor el causante de que el dark lord apareciera en la ciudad fue...-continuo ella…

Y antes de que la madre pudiera decir el nombre de aquel traicionero de la pacifica ciudad de Payon de la nada aparece uno de los monstruos que acompañaban al llamado dark lord el cual con su gran mano revienta a la madre enfrente de los tres niños

Calindor en un arranque de furia, odio y dolor por la perdida de su ciudad y de sus seres queridos intenta dañar al monstruo con su dagga pero al intentar atravesar su corazón la dagga se rompe y el

Monstruo se da cuenta de la presencia de esos insignificantes humanos diciéndoles unas palabras que nunca saldrían de la mente de esos niños.

- ustedes humanos son solo una molestia para nosotros los monstruos, así que desde ahora ustedes recordaran como su insignificante aldea fue destruida por el señor de la oscuridad el "Dark Lord" es su tiempo de ser destruidos -con una risa malvada-jajaja los destruiré en poco tiempo ustedes solo son como cucarachas. – dijo el monstruo

Los niños ya asustados con este monstruo son golpeados por un ataque de este el cual por una misteriosa razón no los mata el monstruo se sorprende al ver que estos pequeños niños sobreviven a su ataque, fue entonces que intento atacarlos de nuevo pero no alcanzo a matarlos ya que una estruendosa voz grita "¡¡¡ Shield Cain!!!"

Calindor abre sus ojos viendo a su salvador era un hombre con una gran armadura nunca había visto una armadura así fue entonces que se desmayo.

Luego de 2 días los 3 niños despiertan algo desconcertados preguntándose donde se encontraban...

Al salir de la habitación Kilik y Calindor se encuentran con Sophitia la cual les preguntan donde se encontraban ellos sin saber le responden que al parecer estaban en la iglesia de Prontera.

Ellos deciden vestirse y salir a investigar la ciudad, al salir se dan cuenta de que efectivamente era Prontera. Ellos asombrados empiezan a recordar como habían llegado hasta ese lugar, entonces fue que desde la nada el padre Remington les dice que ellos habían sufrido una invasión en Payon y que una clase de hombre los entrego al equipo de Knights

-Les contare los que sucedió después de que ustedes fueron a Payon con el escuadrón de Knights... los que paso fue que ustedes corrieron tras una voz que los Knight no habían escuchado y se separaron, y luego de un tiempo un hombre los dejo a cargo del equipo de Knight diciéndoles que estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados por un Dark Illusion- confirmo Remington

- Lo recuerdo todo recuerdo que mi madre estuvo apunto de decirme quien había traicionado el pueblo de Payon y había llevado consigo al dark lord la ciudad fue entonces que un monstruo la asesino y casi a nosotros pero una fuerza extraña intervino. – intervino tristemente

-Creo que no pudimos hacer nada excepto ser las victimas de esa terrorífica escena. – confirmo Kilik

-Creo que así fue no pudimos hacer nada para salvar a nuestra familia ni a nuestros seres queridos-Sophita, entonces rompe en llantos-porque... porque no fuimos capaces de ayudarlos.

-Tranquila Sophitia –Le consuela Calindor-, todo paso ahora debemos entrenar duro para convertirnos en la siguiente clase para poder proteger a otras ciudades las cuales aun son vulnerables bajo el ataque de ese horrible traidor y su maldito aliado llamado dark lord... por ahora solo debemos entrenarnos

Tras las acogedoras palabras de su amigo Sophitia se siente un poco mejor.

Tras unas horas luego de haber comido y recuperado fuerzas los niños se despiden del padre Remington para dirigirse a Izlude para que tanto Kilik como Calindor se convirtieran en Swordman.

Al llegar nuestros personajes al llegar a Izlude deciden esperar al día siguiente para hacer la quest de Swordman y duermen en la posada mas cercana.

Al día siguiente madrugaron para así temprano realizar la quest de swordman y así dirigirse a la thief guild en Morroc.

Sophitia espero afuera de la Swordman Guild durante unas cuantas horas a que Kilik y Calindor salieran.

Mientras durante la quest tanto Kilik como Calindor tuvieron unos problemas para terminarla porque debían matar a unos monstruos los cuales no pudieron derrotar en un buen tiempo.

Mientras Sophitia salio de la ciudad para entrenar matando rockets y poporings.

Al volver Sophitia vio que Kilik y Calindor ya eran Swordmans, así que con un gran grito les dijo:

- ¡¡¡Oigan!!! mientras iré en camino hacia Morroc¡¡¡ si pueden alcanzarme háganlo!!! - dijo esta

Los tres decidieron ir rápido a Morroc ya que Sophitia tenia un gran entusiasmo por volverse una thief... en el desierto de sograt decidieron matar entre todos a un Pecopeco, les tomo un poco matarlo ya que tenian poca experiencia, luego de matarlo Sophitia se adelanta a la guild de los thief.

Mientras sophitia realizaba la quest de thief kilik y Calindor decidieron hablar con un viejo alchemist el cual les dice:

- veo que su ciudad tambien fue destruida por la furia de uno de los monstruos mas fuertes de todo el mundo... – dice un viejo-nuestra ciudad sobrevivió al ataque todo gracias a un humano el cual era muy especial el no era como los demás el era uno de los elegidos por dios... el cual elige a ciertos humanos para que renazcan y se conviertan en alguien mas poderosos para defender a algunas ciudades de la furia de los monstruos.

- ¡¡¡Pero como podemos lograr eso!!! – dice ambos a unísono

- Solo los dioses pueden designar a los elegidos y ellos les darán las indicaciones de como llegar a renacer. – comento este

Nuestros héroes algo intrigados con esa inspiradora información van a buscar a Sophitia pero de repente sienten unos brazos que los rodean y quienes les dicen bueno chicos es hora de entrenar.

Tras estas felices palabras los tres nuevos first job emprenden camino a el lugar donde Vivian pecopeco para subir experiencia mientras los tres caminaban los swordman deciden contarle la historia que habían escuchada de aquel alchemist, Sophitia decide detenerse para escuchar aquella impresionante historia.

Sophitia con una cara de asombro y emoción les dice a sus compañeros:

-¡¡¡excelente!!!... si nos esforzamos lo suficiente y si es que los dioses nos seleccionan podremos vencer al dark lord y encontrar al traicionero que mato a nuestro padres.

-Eso si es que los dioses nos escogen, aunque quisieramos ellos pueden no escogernos...-a pesar de esta condición Calindor muestra una cara de satisfacción- y si no nos escogen de todos modos debemos esforzarnos para proteger a las ciudades de esos horrorosos monstruos.

-Buena idea pero para lograr nuestro cometido mejor entrenemos aprovechando que estamos aquí. – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente

Después de pronunciar estas palabras los tres comienzan a atacar a los pecopeco quienes caen ante esta party.

Mientras estos tres pelean, tres misteriosos hombres caminan por el desierto... pero derrepente sacan una extraña bara estos tres misteriosos hombres la rompen y de esta bara aparece un warp... mientras de este warp empieza a surgir un monstruo de forma de un perro... los first job no lo reconocían pero pareciera que los hombres lo reconocieron. Luego de que los hombres lo debilitaran escaparon y de repente se escucha con un grito "Assura Strike" el cual debilita al monstruo pero el hombre ocupo una ala de mosca y se tele transporto a este monstruo le quedaba poco de vida se le notaba por la forma en que actuaba nuestro héroes deciden atacar al monstruos cuando empiezan a atacarlo el monstruo ocupa una habilidad destructiva la que devilita a nuestros héroes, agotados de la pelea y sin tener alas de mosca ven su destrucción cercana Calindor sin rendirse se rehúsa a morir ya que el desea combatir a todos los monstruos que atacan las ciudades.

-¡¡No moriré maldito monstruo!! -con una fuerza emitida por su esperanza de proteger a la gente ataca al monstruo

Al atacar al monstruo logra hacerle un daño que ni lo siente... Entonces el monstruo con un susurro convoca su skill.

-¡¡Jupither thunder!! – chilla el monstruo

Esta habilidad deja casi muerto a Calindor, el monstruo se acerca a él swordman quien tirado en el piso casi muerto solo empiesa a llorar por no poder proteger a la gente el monstruo solo le dice de la raza que proviene para que la recuerde.

-Yo soy un Anubis y ustedes los humanos no nos pueden exterminar, ustedes cometieron un error al intentar atacarme, ahora deberás morir por el error que acabas de cometer. – comienza el monstruo

Calindor admitiendo su muerte solo les grita a sus amigos.

-¡¡Ustedes que pueden moverse váyanse ahora!!... yo tratare de detenerlo si es que puedo solo vallanse y cumplan nuestra mision de proteger a la gente... -con lágrimas en sus ojos Calindor continua:- por favor hagan realidad ese sueño para irme en paz.

Kilik le dice a Sophitia que se valla y que el también trataría de detener al monstruo.

-Esta bien me iré pero volveré lo mas pronto con ayuda...-llorando ella corre a la ciudad

Al llegar a la ciudad nadie le quiere hacer caso ya que solo es una pequeña thief quien tal vez los quiere engañar para robarles.

Sin embargo una mujer con vestimentas raras se acerca a ella y le dice:

- que pasa pequeña thief, ¿porque haces tanto escándalo? – comenta una mujer

- por favor necesito que salves a mis amigos estan siendo atacados por un monstruo que salio de una rama que rompieron unos hombres, intentamos atacarlo pero fallamos en matarlo, por favor ayúdame a salvar a mis amigos. – le cuenta llorando ella

La mujer con toda confianza en la niña decide acompañarla.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los ataco aquel monstruo encontraron a los jóvenes swordmans tirados en el piso inconcientes, la thief corre a ver a sus amigos para ver que paso y entonces escucha algo a lo lejos... parecía una habilidad, la extraña mujer se dio cuenta de cual era la habilidad que estaban haciendo por lo que le dice a la niña.

-¡¡ey!! thief ocupa hide o morirás rápido – le grita la mujer

La thief decide hacerle caso para así continuar con el sueño de sus otros dos amigos... mientras estaba en hide la thief se da cuenta de que el monstruos se acercaba hacia ella.

-tranquila yo me encargare de el. – dice con toda confianza

Tras estas palabras la mujer ocupa una habilidad que la thief no conocía.

-¡¡Assumtio!! – chilla ella

De repente una mujer parecida a una priest rodea a esta mujer con un aura que protege a la mujer

Luego de que esta mujer parecida a una priest se fuera, la mujer ocupa una habilidad que solo los priest ocupan.

-Turn undead – grita con una sonrisa de victoria

Luego de esta habilidad el monstruos cae muerto al piso y diciendo sus ultimas palabras

-esto no será lo ultimo que han visto de la raza de los anubis. – comenta el monstruo

Luego de que el monstruo cae muerto le dice a la thief que salga de hide.

Sophitia haciéndole caso a su petición sale del hide para sentarse mientras llora por sus compañeros

La mujer con una gran compasión hacia la pequeña le dice

-¿¿oye pequeña te gustaría que tus compañeros volvieran?? – le pregunta

¿¡¡En verdad puedes hacer eso!!? – le chilla emocionada

-si puedo hacerlo, solo espérame un momento y debes apartarte – le ordena

La thief se aleja un poco y espera a ver que es lo que hace la mujer

La mujer empieza a rezar a dios, y en un momento con una voz casi angelical pronuncia

- por favor dios ayuda a estos niños a que puedan cumplir sus sueños... -tras estas palabras susurra una palabra- resurrección¡¡.

Tras esta palabra los compañeros de Sophitia reviven... ellos sorprendidos se ven mutuamente preguntándose.

- ¿cómo es que estamos vivos? – preguntan a unísono los chicos

La mujer extraña les responde que ella a ocupado un poco del poder de dios para revivirlos.

Ellos sorprendidos le agradecen a la extraña mujer por revivirlos.

La mujer con una sonrisa en su cara se presenta.

-mi nombre es Megan gusto en conocerlos chicos.- se presenta

-gusto en conocerte también Megan... pero si me permites hacerte una pregunta que clase de job eres nunca había visto a alguien como tu.- comenta Sophita

-bueno yo soy una high priest, uno de los dioses me escogió para renacer.-objeta la mujer

-¿¿¿Uno de los dioses te escogió??? Es increíble nosotros también quisiéramos renacer para poder vengar la destrucción de nuestra ciudad. – dicen todos

-¿¿destrucción de una ciudad??... No había oído de eso me pueden contar que fue lo que paso.

Los tres first job le cuentan lo sucedido a Megan su nueva amiga y compañera la que al oír la historia se compadece de ellos y les pregunta si les gustaría que los acompañara.

- claro es muy buen idea... pero te tengo que preguntar estas segura de que quieres andar con un grupo de first job ¿quienes no tienen suficiente experiencia? – pregunta Calindor

-no tengas problemas por eso yo con gusto los acompaño para que suban y ojala puedan renacer.- contesta Megan

Felices con las palabras de la high priest aceptan su invitación de unirse en una party

- bueno para acortar el camino hacia Prontera are un warp portal hacia Prontera, aléjense un poco.

La high priest hace su habilidad unos pasos adelante para ir a prontera... los demás entran en el portal para llegar lo mas rápido posible a prontera.

Una ves en prontera deciden visitar al padre a la iglesia para contarles su aventura.

Cuando llegan a la iglesia se dan cuenta que el padre ya no estaba solo se encontraba una monja la que los atendió.

- ¿¿donde esta el padre remington??- pregunta Calindor

- bueno niños me temo que el ya no esta vivo... el recibió una carta de parte de un halcón la que decía que fuera a las afueras de prontera demoro varios días en llegar y un día que fui a comprar unas cosas a la tienda lo vi entrar herido y diciéndome que lo llevara a la iglesia lo mas pronto posible... después que llegamos a la iglesia el me hablo otra ves-dice una de las monjas

- madre si llega a ver a unos niños que pregunten por mi dígale que e muerto y que fui herido por un dark ilussion y el halcón quien trajo la carta era un halcón de alguien que vivía en payon no lo alcance a reconocer pero era alguien de payon quien tenia de compañía a el dark lord

Dígale esto a esos niños y que no se guíen por la venganza ya que su motivo puede ser algo malo.- objeta Remington

Después de que dijo eso el se desmayo y no volvió a despertar...

Los niños al escuchar las palabras de la monja empiezan a llorar por perder a otro ser querido por culpa del traidor de payon.

- debemos entrenar para que no pase esto de nuevo – dicen los niños

- chicos tranquilos todo a su debido tiempo si se apresuran mucho pueden cometer un error y pueden llegar a morir. – dice Megan

Los chicos algo tristes le dicen a Megan que por favor vallan rápido a cómodo para subir nivel

después de pedirle a Megan que fueran a Louyang y los chicos se despiden de la monja.


End file.
